Seven
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Tujuh; tujuh tahun; tujuh Valentine yang kita lewati. Coklat Valentine ketujuh yang kuberikan padamu, sebagai tanda perpisahan kita. Karena memang tak akan ada yang abadi didunia ini, bahkan untuk kasih cintamu padaku, hingga akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sho-ai. Oneshot. T. Typo(s)


Aku masih berdiri disini. Menatap datar cakrawala senja yang tersaji apik didepanku. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helai _teal_ milikku.

Warna merah dan kehangatannya yang dipancarkan oleh sang senja membuatku teringat akan sosokmu. Merah yang mewakili eksistensimu dan juga hangat yang telah kau berikan padaku.

Aku bergeming, tak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Tak peduli angin musim dingin kini sudah mulai berhembus kencang.

Pikiranku masih menerawang jauh, meraba memori masa lalu, menikmati manis semu kenangan masa lalu yang tersimpan rapi dalam kotak kenanganku. Merapalkan namamu yang sampai detik ini masih terpatri dalam sanubariku.

Aku memilih untuk melangkahkan kakiku, pergi dari tepi danau yang akhir-akhir ini sering kukunjungi. Malam telah menyambut, jadi untuk apa aku berdiri mematung disini layaknya orang bodoh?

Setidaknya, aku masih memiliki setumpuk tanggung jawab dan juga rasa khawatir atas kesehatan tubuhku sendiri.

Tiga langkah, aku berhenti. Memejamkan mataku, berbisik pada gemerisik angin malam.

"Aku disini, masih selalu mencintaimu."

* * *

.

.

**Seven**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

**Aka**shixfem!**Furi**

**Angst**

**Oneshot**

**Sho-ai. Typo(s). T. Kuroko Tetsuya's Point of View. Alur ngebut wusshh**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri hiruk-pikuk malam kota Tokyo yang seakan tak pernah mati, menyembunyikan keberadaanku dibalik bayang orang-orang sibuk ini. Sementara manik _azure_ku menatap datar sekitar.

Tak ada yang berubah. Sedikitpun. Semua masih sama dimataku. Semuanya.

Kecuali perasaan dalam diriku yang mungkin sudah mati.

Aku berhenti sejenak,mematung diantara lautan manusia yang masih saja mengejar waktu, memandangi sebuah kotak sederhana yang kini tersembunyi rapi didalam tas karton yang kubawa. Menghela nafas, aku kembali membawa kedua kakiku melangkah menuju tempat yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak asing bagiku.

Tempat yang cukup jauh sejujurnya. Namun, aku enggan untuk pergi menaiki bus. Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Berjalan kaki sembari mengamati segala hal yang terjadi disekitarku.

Termasuk menatap nanar tempat yang dulu sering kukunjungi—bersama dengan dirinya tentu saja.

Manik _azure_ku kuusahakan untuk selalu berbinar datar—meski sebenarnya air mata selalu siap tumpah dari kedua _azure_ku.

Tapi tetap kutahan sekuat hati. Aku sudah berjanji padaku—padanya, bahwa aku tak akan menangis. Setidaknya untuk tidak menangisi takdir kejam yang menjeratku.

Aku sudah lelah. Lagipula, tak ada gunanya aku menyalahkan takdir; karena sesungguhnya takdir tak pernah bersalah padaku. Justru sebaliknya, takdir membawaku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat kucintai.

Kakiku merasa kebas—yang akhir-akhir ini cukup sering kurasakan. Merasa tak kuat lagi harus berjalan, aku memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah halte yang nampak cukup sepi—hanya duduk diam, mengamati lalu-lalang orang yang keluar masuk dari bus.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran bangku—berusaha merelakskan tubuhku yang sudah kaku—sedikit merapatkan syal merah yang melilit leherku, melindungi diri dari serbuan angin malam yang sangat dingin.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan mataku jatuh pada sebuah kedai yang berada diseberang jalan. Sebuah kedai sederhana yang menjadi tempat kesukaan kami; dimana kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Selalu, tak terkecuali.

Namun, kini hal itu hanyalah angan semu. Tak akan ada lagi kata selalu. Tak akan ada lagi kata bersama yang akan disandingkan dengan kita dalam satu frasa.

Karena semuanya telah berakhir.

Masih sangat jelas diingatanku. Setiap katamu, setiap tingkahmu, bahkan bentakanmu saat itu. Aku masih ingat—dengan sangat baik bahkan. Sebuah ingatan yang selalu kusugestikan sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk belaka.

_**Flashback**_

Tanggal 31 Januari.

Malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulanganmu diapartemen—tempat yang sudah kita tinggali bersama selama lebih dari 5 tahun.

Sesekali manik azureku menilik jam dinding yang terpasang diruang tamu. Pukul 22.00.

'_Sei-kun pulang terlambat lagi. Apa dia lembur?'_ pikirku menerka.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyamankan diriku disofa, duduk dengan dua lutut menekuk dan menyandarkan kepalaku disana. Pikiranku sesekali melayang kearah sebuah kue _tart_ mini rasa _vanilla_ yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam kulkas.

Aku mengulas senyum. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan aku ingin merayakannya bersama dengan Seijuurou-_kun_, meski hanya beberapa menit, setidaknya ia bisa menemaniku meniup lilin dan menyampaikan harapanku. Terdengar kekanakan memang.

Batinku menerka, apa Seijuurou-_kun_ sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Apa Seijuurou-_kun_ tengah menyiapkan kejutan untukku? Mengingat setiap ulangtahunku, pria bersurai _scarlet_ itu selalu menyiapkan hal terduga.

Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku tak sabar. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Seijuurou-_kun_. Memeluknya, menyampaikan rasa rindu yang baru kutahan selama kurang dari 24 jam. Aku bisa membayangkan tawa gelinya atas reaksiku nanti. Lagipula, aku memiliki sebuah kabar bahagia yang ingin segera kusampaikan padanya.

Larut dalam khayalanku, aku tak menyadari jika jarum jam sudah beranjak menuju pukul 23.00. Tak pelak, rasa khawatir menjalar kedalam batinku. Seijuurou-kun tak pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya; kecuali ia tengah lembur, dan biasanya, pemuda itu selalu mengabariku.

Tapi sekarang? Lihat, bahkan ponsel _touch screen_ putihku tak menampilkan satupun pesan dan panggilan dari Seijuurou-_kun._

Aku menahan lelehan air mata yang hendak turun dari kedua mataku—menenggelamkan diriku dalam ruang yang tercipta diantara kedua lututku. Sungguh, aku tak tau mengapa rasanya aku ingin menangis, rasanya, sebuah perasaan sesak masuk kedalam hatiku—perasaan sesak atas nama prasangka.

Jarum jam terus bergulir, hingga menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, dan aku masih bertahan pada posisiku, duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututku dengan salah satu tangan menggenggam erat ponselku. Aku berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranku—tak peduli pening sudah melandaku karena menahan kantuk.

KLEK

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tak menyiakan waktu, aku langsung melesat menuju pintu. Senyum kecil merekah diparasku ketika sepasang _azure_ku mendapati kekasihku—Akashi Seijuurou baru saja pulang.

Aku beringsut memeluk tubuhnya, dapat kurasakan tubuh itu menegang didalam pelukanku. Bukan hanya itu, aku mengernyit ketika indera penciumanku mencium bau parfum yang menusuk. Parfum seorang wanita.

"Tetsuya, kita harus bicara."

Suara _baritone_ itu masuk kedalam telingaku, seiringan dengan kedua lengan kokoh yang melepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti tiap langkahnya dalam bisu. Perasaan tak enakku semakin menjadi kala Seijuurou-_kun_ berbicara seperti itu.

Kami berdua akhirnya duduk berhadapan diruang tamu. Seijuurou-kun telah melepas jas hitam yang sedari tadi melekat pada tubuhnya, menyisakan kemeja merah maroon yang dilipat sampai siku. Heterochrome miliknya menatapku dalam—yang entah mengapa, membuatku merinding.

"Kurasa... kita harus mengakhiri semua ini," ucapnya begitu saja.

Hatiku mencelos, apa yang harus diakhiri?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Seijuurou-kun berucap kembali, "Kita harus mengakhirinya, Tetsuya. Hubungan kita. Hubungan tabu ini."

Duniaku serasa berhenti. Kerongkonganku kering, hingga rasanya sangat sulit untuk sekedar bertanya padanya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah lelah..."

Lelah?

"Lelah karena apa?"

"Kau tau sendiri, Tetsuya. Jepang bukanlah negara yang menghalalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Lagipula, aku harus meneruskan keturunan Akashi. Kau tau sendiri bukan?"

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Aku tau! Aku tau jika Jepang bukanlah negara maju seperti Eropa yang sudah menghalalkan hubungan sesama jenis.

Aku pun tau, jika aku tidak akan pernah menghasilkan keturunan. Tidak peduli sudah berapa cara yang kita tempuh untuk mewujudkannya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak tabungan yang sudah kita habiskan demi mendengar tangisan seorang bocah dalam rumah ini.

Tapi, bukankah selalu ada keajaiban?

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang Sei-_kun_ mengatakannya?"

"Aku sudah putus asa Tetsuya. Seberapa keras kita mencoba, kita tidak akan pernah bisa. Ayahku pun sudah menjodohkanku dengan seseorang. Menjalani hubungan ini rasanya begitu tabu. Kau tau sendiri, tak akan tempat untuk homoseksual dimasyarakat," ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Hatiku perih—sangat. Bahkan rasanya untuk menarik nafas amatlah susah.

Kau benar Seijuurou-_kun_, memang tak akan pernah ada tempat untuk homoseksual seperti kita—ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya tak akan ada lagi tempat untukku.

_Azure_ku melirik jari manis tangan kirimu; dimana sebuah cincin emas putih melingkar indah disana. Cincin emas putih nampak hampir serupa dengan milikku—namun nyatanya berbeda, karena tak ada lagi kanji 'Tetsuya' disana.

Aku menarik nafas, berusahan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekedar menatap heterochrome itu.

"Tapi, Sei-_kun_, aku hamil."

Pemuda scarlet itu terdiam—hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, yang terdengar seperti tawa penuh penghinaan ditelingaku.

"Lucu. Lucu sekali Tetsuya. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata bahwa kau hamil sementara semua yang sudah kita jalani tak ada hasilnya? Lagipula kita sudah lama tak berhubungan seks. Jangan hanya karena aku memilih untuk mengakhiri ini semua, kau bisa menjadikan kehamilan sebagai bahan guyonan!"

"Tapi, aku tak berbohong. Aku benar-benar hamil!"

BRAK

Seijuurou-_kun_ menggebrak meja dihadapanku, membuatku bergetar ketakutan, "Hentikan semua omong kosong ini Kuroko Tetsuya! Aku muak!"

Aku terdiam, begitu pula dengan Seijuurou-kun yang kini sudah mulai duduk kembali disofanya. Apa perkataanku barusan ini terdengar seperti guyonan? Apakah Seijuurou-_kun_ sudah gelap mata hingga tak menyadari bahwa ucapanku tadi adalah sebuah kejujuran?

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini, dimana Seijuurou-_kun_ sering pulang terlambat—lengkap dengan parfum wanita yang menempel ditubuhnya. Apakah karena alasan ini?

Aku berusaha mengulas senyum—setidaknya tersenyum diatas 'kemuakan' Akashi Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Mungkin Sei—maksudku Akashi-_kun_ sudah benar-benar muak dengan hubungan ini. Bahkan mungkin rasa cintamu padaku sudah tak ada," aku terdiam sejenak.

"Tetsuya, jangan salah paham. Aku bahkan masih mencintaimu."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan berbuat seperti ini Akashi-_kun_. Aku... tau segalanya. Kau yang sudah bertunangan dengan gadis Furihata itu. Kau yang akhir-akhri ini sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," aku menarik nafas.

"Mungkin kau memang benar, seorang lelaki sepertiku memang mustahil untuk bisa memberimu keturunan, dan memang tak ada tempat bagi homoseksual—terutama diriku dimasyarakat. Aku mengerti, Akashi-_kun_, semua ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Kulihat sepasang _heterochrome_ itu membelalak lebar. Sementara diriku, berusaha mengulas senyum—meski kini air mata sudah membasahi pipiku.

Tak ada gunanya lagi aku mempertahankan hubungan yang hanya berdasar pada keegoisanku semata. Seijuurou-_kun_ sudah tak mencintaiku. Sudah ada orang lain yang menempati hatinya saat ini. Seseorang yang mungkin memang lebih baik dariku. Mungkin melepasnya adalah yang terbaik—untuknya.

Tak peduli jika diriku hancur, yang terpenting Seijuurou-_kun_ bahagia. Itu cukup untukku.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, menghapus air mata menggunakan lengan _sweater_ku, mengambil ponselku dan mengantonginya.

Kudekati sosok Seijuurou-_kun_ yang masih terdiam, aku tak tau apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Tapi, setidaknya aku tau apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan dariku. Kepergianku.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menangkup parasnya dan mengecup dahinya lembut—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku selalu berdoa untukmu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia bersamanya. Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Dan bisikan lirihku menjadi kata-kata terakhir yang kulayangkan kepada Akashi Seijuurou—sebelum aku memutuskan untuk segera enyah dari apartemen tersebut, menembus udara pagi buta Tokyo tanpa tujuan yang jelas dengan guyuran hujan salju yang turun.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku membuka kedua mataku, mengerjap bingung ketika mendapati pipiku basah oleh sesuatu. Air mata.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, rasanya masih sangat membekas. Sampai saat ini aku masih berpikir, apa saat itu Akashi-kun membuang kue _tart_ ulangtahunku setelah kepergianku? Ah, bahkan hari itu Akashi-_kun_ tak mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku.

Semenjak itu, aku merasa hari-hariku sungguh sangat berat. Aku bahkan berdoa, semoga saja aku terbangun dalam keadaan amnesia keesokan harinya. Sehingga aku dapat melupakan sosoknya, perasaan ini dan juga perkataan kejamnya yang meniggalkanku.

Tapi tentu saja itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Terkadang aku merasa iri oleh pasangan Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_, mereka berdua adalah orang terpandang di Tokyo. Aomine-_kun_ kini telah menjabat sebagai Kepala Kepolisian, sementara Kise-kun, ia memilih untuk cuti dari kegiatan pilotnya demi mengurus anak angkat yang baru mereka adopsi sebulan yang lalu.

Bukan hanya mereka, namun masih ada Midorima-_kun_ dengan Takao-_kun_, lalu Murasakibara-_kun_ dengan Himuro-_kun_. Mereka pun sama; homoseksual. Tapi setidaknya mereka masih sanggup bertahan hingga saat ini.

Tidak seperti diriku yang akhirnya harus didepak demi eksistensi seorang bayi dari rahim seorang wanita.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lagi-lagi aku terjebak dalam ruang masa lalu.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali melangkah menuju tempat tujuanku, sebuah kompleks apartemen yang dulu kutinggali bersama Akashi-_kun_.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan—

—sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Akashi-_kun_.

.-.-.

Tak terasa, aku telah sampai dilobi apertemen yang dulu kutinggali bersama Akashi-_kun_. Aku mendekati sebuah loker surat, mencari nomer 411; nomer milik tempat tinggal Akashi-_kun_. Setelah ketemu, aku membukanya dan meletakkan tas karton yang tadi kubawa.

Tas karton berisi kotak yang didalamnya terdapat 7 butir coklat buatanku.

Angka 7—untuk mewakili 7 kali Valentine yang kami lewati bersama, dan tahun ini, adalah yang terakhir.

Aku mengulas senyum tipis nan tulus, sekali lagi berpikir, mungkin memang berpisah adalah pilihan terbaik dari semuanya.

Setelah ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi, sejauh mungkin dari Akashi-_kun. _Memulai lembaran baru dengan calon malaikatku yang sangat amat kunantika kehadirannya ini.

Kututup loker surat itu dan beranjak keluar—sebelum tetangga lamaku menyadari keberadaanku disini.

Kembali aku menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang masih belum sepi juga. Langkahku terhenti kala lampu penyeberangan jalan berubah warna menjadi merah. Sembari menunggu, aku mengeratkan kembali syal merahku—melindungiku dari hawa dingin yang nyatanya mampu membuatku kedingian.

DEG.

Jantungku bagai berhenti berdetak kala sepasang manik _azure_ku mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai _scarlet_—yang jujur, sangat kurindukan. Ia berdiri tepat diseberangku—dengan seorang gadis bersurai coklat sepinggang yang memeluk lengannya manja.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Koumi—calon istrinya.

Hatiku mencelos, mendapati fakta bahwasanya aku tidak akan pernah menempati posisi mulia itu—menjadi pendamping hidup dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tentu saja, hubungan tabu yang telah kami jalani selama 7 tahun itu pun pada akhirnya berakhir. Pada akhirnya, memang tak ada yang benar-benar abadi.

Lama aku menatapnya, hingga akhirnya sepasang _heterochrome_ itu bersua dengan _azure_ku. Aku bisa melihatnya, bagaimana ia terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

Aku kembali mengulas senyum tulusku padanya—tak peduli dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes dari sudut mataku.

"Semoga kau berbahagia selalu, Seijuurou-_kun_. Aku mencintaimu selalu. Selamat tinggal," bisikku lirih, namun aku berusaha agar Akashi-_kun_ bisa menangkap apa yang telah aku sampaikan.

Kedua mataku menatap nanar sosok Akashi-kun yang langsung berlari mendekatiku. Namun, aku hanya terdiam. Berdiri mematung ditengah puluhan—mungkin ratusan orang yang ikut berbondong-bondong menyeberang bersamaku.

Lama aku berdiri, namun tak kurasakan tangan hangat yang menggapaiku. Mungkin nyatanya memang kami tak ditakdirkan bersama.

Aku meremas kuat dadaku yang berdenyut nyeri—sangat nyeri. Bahkan, kubiarkan tetes-tetes air mata yang kini mengalir deras.

Seperti hujan salju terakhir yang turun musim ini.

Membawa pesan terakhir untuk sosok yang akan selalu kucintai, Akashi Seijuurou.

**END.**

(No comment dulu deh. Saya bingung mau bilang apa. Soalnya saya lagi pengen bikin sesuatu yang gloomy dinuansa fluff Valentine. Tak apalah. Biar tidak mainstream eheh~)

(Semoga ini bisa menghibur para pembaca—setidaknya membuat kalian menangis haru /dibunuh/ btw, saya lagi bimbang, saya punya draft tentang multichapnya fanfik ini, tapi ragu mau dilanjut tidak huhu~)

(Saa~ review minna-chin~)


End file.
